


Tumblr End!verse day collection

by moonlight_petal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M, Sad, Tumblr fics, end!verse Sabriel, end!verse day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_petal/pseuds/moonlight_petal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of short stories written for the end!verse day on tumblr on December 5th, 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time is running out

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a one-shot with varying topics: One Sabriel and three Destiel. The mentioned character death is mostly canon compliant so no big surprises there.

**Time is running out**

 

He had heard whispers, rumours that the Winchesters parted ways for good but he couldn’t believe it until he saw it for himself. And their resistance was slowly dying with every friend they lost to the virus. He had been in hiding for years now watching with growing sadness how the beautiful world around him crumbled to pieces.

He also wasn’t ignorant to his brothers and sisters leaving, giving up on their plans. By then it obviously was only Lucifer left, still trying to convince the younger Winchester to say “ _Yes_ ”.

He also felt the power of God leaving the earth. It was like a constant chill surrounding him. He and Lucifer probably were the only _full_ angels by this time, perks of being an archangel. Balthazar and Cassie, his little brothers who chose to live on earth were most likely human now if they were still alive. He hadn’t heard from them in a long time. But then at least Castiel was most likely still alive and staying by Dean’s side because one thing was for sure if the brothers parted ways and Dean would have lost Cas too, there was no doubt in Gabriel that he would have said “ _Yes_ ” to Michael in an instant, just to flee the pain of loss.

\---

Gabriel had also heard of Detroit, along with the few whispers that Sam finally broke and was planning to go and surrender himself to Lucifer. He refused to believe that, he knew his big moose after all. Sammy was strong he would pull through he was sure of it. But Gabe had the nagging feeling that he finally should grow a pair and at least show himself, tell Sam that he was still alive, that he hadn’t left and most of all that he still supported him before it was too late after all.

Gabriel was no fool, he knew that he had a soft spot for the younger Winchester, had given him a big place in his heart without thinking about it. True in the few encounters they had he had shown his affection in a very backwards way but he always did what was best for Sam and he would do it again.

\---

He focused on his destination and in the next moment he stood outside of a building in Detroit, hidden by bushes. He saw a couple of people with guns, hunters and survivalists of Sam’s entourage Gabe supposed, waiting for their leader to tell them what to do.

In the blink of an eye he was inside, leaning against a door frame looking at the broad back of Sam Winchester.

“Heya Sammy… fancy meeting you here.” He called out with a slow smile.

Sam turned around abruptly, looked with wide eyes at the smaller archangel.

“Gabriel, you’re alive?!”

It was as much a statement as it was a question and the archangel just nodded.

“Alive and still kicking and I thought it’s about time that I let you know. You know as motivation to keep on being alive and kicking yourself, saying “No” and all. I have faith in you that you can turn this thing around still and maybe then I can convince you to go on a date with me, Sammy. What do you think?”

Sam frowned. “You want me to say “No” now? If I remember correctly the last time we met you told me to say “Yes”.”

“Yeah I did, because I was tired of my brothers fighting. But if you remember I also kicked your brother in the balls and not you. So date, you and me? Post-apocalypse celebration?” He winked playfully and sauntered slowly closer to Sam.

“Yeah, that’s true.” Sam’s expression turned thoughtful. “So you’re telling me that was your weird way of saying that you like me? You never do anything straightforward, don’t you?”

“Nah, what’s the fun in that, besides there isn’t a whole lot straight about me so what makes you think my actions would be? Do keep up moose.” He came to a stop right in front of Sam.

“Yeah well… why are you here now, then?” Sam narrowed his eyes.

“As I said just making sure that you stay yourself. I mean it Sammy, _say_ _no_ , the world outside is a gloomy place but my brother… well he certainly would find a way to make it worse.” Gabriel slowly put his arms around Sam’s waist and smiled up at him sweetly.

“I don’t know, he had a couple of good ideas, I guess. I think I need a little more of an incentive than just your words, Gabriel.” With a carefully arched eyebrow Sam looked down at the angel.

A blinding grin split Gabriel’s face at these words. “Ooh, cheeky, I knew I liked you for a reason, Sammy. An incentive, yeah? I think I can do that.”

And with that he lifted a hand, cupped Sam’s neck and pulled him down a little, pressed a deep kiss to the soft plush lips Gabe had thought about quite often.

Sam’s arms closed around the smaller body, pulled him closer and kept him there when the lips parted.

“Huh…” Sam murmured and looked straight in Gabriel’s eyes. “You know, that could have worked judging by the squirming at the back my head.” An evil smile contorted the features of Sam’s face and Gabriel felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on his head. He struggled against the arms but he couldn’t do anything, Sam Winchester had always been physically stronger and his powers were nothing in comparison to Lucifer’s. He was trapped.

A malicious, rumbling laugh echoed through the room.

“You always had a thing for the big and strong ones, brother dear. But for this one you are too late. He chose me over you, sorry about that.”

Gabriel had no chance to react to that in any way, with disbelieve in his wide eyes he looked up before the piercing sensation in his back registered and a blinding white light flooded the room until Gabriel’s body fell limply to the floor, wing-shaped scorch marks on the floor around him.

“Sorry little brother, couldn’t have you running to the other Winchester now, could I?” Lucifer sighed. Gabriel had actually been one of the brothers he liked but well he chose the wrong side.

He turned to the door, he had to announce his presence after all.


	2. You were loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zachariah sent Dean to the future to teach him a lesson but the lesson Dean learned was a different one.

**You were loved**

It was the fond smile, wide and unrestrained that did him in. The Cas in his time rarely smiled at all, much less like that. And if he wouldn’t have been so shocked by the nonchalant way his future self admitted to torturing again and his so obviously stupid battle plan, Dean probably would have pulled Cas out of this house instantly.

But he didn’t and then Cas had been gone preparing for a mission Dean had a bad feeling about. His future self handled the lives of his friends and the people who trusted him too carelessly for Dean to believe that this mission was anything but a suicide commando.

Later he made sure that he was driving with Cas. He wanted – needed really- a bit of alone time with the other man. He needed a couple of answers. Starting that conversation was easy enough with Cas popping the drugs right in front of him. He was devastated by the things the former angel told him. He hadn’t been lying it was good that Cas relaxed a bit but the cost… it made Dean’s stomach turn.

“You know this plan is stupid, right?” Dean asked after a bit of silence and watching the red lights of the car in front of him in the darkness.

And there it was again, this fond big smile, accompanied by a low chuckle.

“I believe that’s what I was telling our Dean before yes. It is a sensationally stupid plan, but it’s a plan by our fearless leader nonetheless and that means I’ll follow although…” he trailed of.

Dean turned his head and looked at the profile of Cas’ face. He was still smiling but it had a tense and sad edge now, the glassy eyes harbouring a resignation that it hurt to look at.

“Although?” he asked hesitantly although he knew what Cas would tell him if he was honest with himself.

“Although I think that I won’t return this time. I’ve been by our Dean’s side for a long time, I know when he’s not telling me everything and I definitely know when he’s lying to me. So yeah, there is a high likelihood that I’m walking to my death today with open eyes but I’ll be damned if I do it sober!” he winked at Dean before turning his eyes back on the road.

Dean wanted to tell him to turn around, go back and not take part in this mission but he knows that it wouldn’t do any good. Cas had made up his mind and although high as a kite Cas would die as willingly for Dean now as he does in his own time.

“Why are you doing it? I can’t change your mind, I know that but I want to understand.”

Cas laughed but it sounded humourless and bitter.

“Oh Dean, that’s something I remember I’ve been trying to make you understand for as long as I know you… when I found you in hell, your soul was broken and streaked with darkness but despite all that it still shined bright like a beacon in the night. I was drawn to it and I think I fell in love with you when I gripped you for the first time. That never changed. Staying by your side was the only thing I could do.” He sighed at the stunned silence he got from Dean. “I’ve told him, you know? Our Dean, I mean but by the time I did he was already too far gone… the virus was already all over the place and his thoughts were consumed by the idea of finding the Colt and killing the devil. Whatever he had been feeling for me at some point before was gone already and there was no saving.”

Dean couldn’t say anything to that. He couldn’t believe that he had been so blind. His Cas was so socially awkward, he would never have thought it possible that he may have feelings for Dean. But it made weird sense now. But it made watching Cas follow his future self to his almost certain death even worse. He couldn’t leave him like that, he just couldn’t!

When they arrived at their destination he took a deep steadying breath.

“Cas, wait a minute, please.” The other looked curiously back.

Nervously Dean wetted his lips and searched for the right words. “When Zachariah send me here it was to show me what a big mistake I’m making by not saying _Yes_ to Michael and to change my mind. And this?” he made a helpless gesture at his surroundings. “This sucks and I’ll do my best to change this but definitely not by saying _Yes._ I’m making a mistake alright, I know that now and I’m sorry that it probably won’t change anything for you or what’ll happen in the next hour or two. But past you and me? We still have five years to prevent shit from happening because Cas, let me tell you: I love you, man. I loved you for quite some time, I don’t know when it started, I can’t pinpoint it like you do but at some point I realized this. I ignored it and probably was a jerk about it and this me never told you but believe me I love you and he does too even if he’s too fucked up to even realize.”

Dean looked into the tired but smiling eyes of Cas and surged forward, kissed the other desperately. “Cas… whatever happens out there, remember that I always loved you!”

~~~

Cas hadn’t said anything to the kiss or his words and honestly what could he have said? When Dean came to after his future self knocked him out, machine gun fire filled his ears and he knew there was nothing he could do anymore. The bone crushing sadness and longing for his home, his Cas made him dizzy. With a sigh he got on his feet, he still had to face Lucifer in his brother’s body before he would be brought back home.


	3. What would Dean Winchester do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ever present question in Castiel's mind is: What would Dean Winchester do?

**What would Dean Winchester do?**

Honestly if Castiel hadn’t known already that this mission would basically be suicide, Dean’s unconvincing expression when saying _they never see us coming, trust me_ followed by past Dean demanding a conversation that ended with past Dean unconscious on the floor would have sealed the deal.

A part of him had always known that he would die for Dean at some point. True he had thought it would be a little more glorious than being sent in as cannon fodder but well, if it served the greater good and would lead to Dean killing the devil, alright. It’s not like he had a lot to lose anymore. Next to Dean and Chuck he’d already lost all the people he considered friends. He’d lost his Grace a long time ago and a big chunk of is sanity along with it. Well and Dean, he supposed he lost him a long time ago as well.

He never said _yes_ to Michael but he changed into a different person anyway and it got even more pronounced after Sam broke down and let Lucifer in, that had shredded the last pieces of the old Dean completely. But illogical as it may seem, he was still Dean and it was Cas’ job to keep him safe.

That’s why Cas would go and face his certain death guns blazing to give Dean the chance and kill Lucifer undetected.

Ten steps into the building, however, Castiel realized that he made a mistake after all. It was the way his brothers and sisters in arms were falling left and right but not one of the adversary bullets were directed at him. At first he had blinked in surprise but then he had turned on his heels and ran out of the building and around it to the back. He arrived just in time to witness the sickening crunch of Dean’s snapping neck and Lucifer’s conversation with past Dean. He didn’t pay attention to what they were talking about his focus was on the lifeless body on the floor.

Numb and blind to his surroundings he stumbled forward and fell to his knees next to Dean’s body. Of course, why hadn’t he thought about this, why hadn’t Dean thought about this? This whole mission had been a trap, Sam and Dean had been working together their whole life and Lucifer had access to all of Sam’s memories, of course he could have foreseen Dean’s plan, how could they have been so stupid? But why was _he_ still alive then?

Carefully and slowly Castiel closed Dean’s eyes for the last time. He didn’t notice the hot tears sliding down his cheeks, didn’t recognize that it was himself who emitted the high-pitched wail echoing from the walls around him.

“Ah Castiel. So glad you could join us, little brother.” Lucifer said with a cold kindness that sent shivers down Cas’ spine. An almost fond smile played over his lips but on Sam Winchester’s face it looked more like a grimace to Cas.

“Why?” was all he could choke out in a tear thick voice.

Lucifer slowly walked closer, his eyes never wavering from Cas’ broken figure on the floor.

“Why?” he echoed. “Why what, Cassie? Why you are here?” he asked back in a surprised tone that was as fake as anything Cas had ever heard.

“Yes, why am I here? And not lying in there with the others? Why did you spare me?” Because that’s what had happened, Cas realized.

“Ah, that. Well Castiel you know me. I’ve always been honest and I always wanted for everyone to get what they deserve. Our dear Sammy finally understood that in Detroit and embraced it. He deserved to be a leader even if it’s just his body but well… details. And Dean, that was a tough one, I admit. I could have killed him earlier but I wanted him to feel his failure to surrender to his fate a little but ultimately he deserved the grace of a mostly honourable death in battle. He fought his whole life, it was the right thing to do. But you…” Lucifer leaned down and tipped Cas’ chin up to look him in the eyes again. “…you, my dear little brother, haven’t earned the right to die yet. You chose the humans and earth before your family. Even worse you killed your brothers and sisters in the name of the Winchesters. You helped them to escape their fate for as long as they did, you made this…” he straightened again and gestured at his surroundings. “…possible in the first place. Would you have known your place from the beginning, this wouldn’t have happened. All this is ultimately your fault and I don’t think you realized that yet, so you don’t deserve to die yet, not until you acknowledged your mistakes and suffered for them like you made so many people suffer for you.”

An evil little chuckle escaped the angel. “But then, you are human now, you always have the option of the cowardly way out, it is your choice, Castiel. But you of all people know best what happens to those who choose to be cowards. Choose well, Castiel, a life in the hell on earth you created until I decide that you suffered enough and send you to return to heaven or an eternity in hell. Oh and between you and me, down there you aren’t exactly one of the best liked persons after you practically stole Dean Winchester from them, just so you know. Choose well, Castiel, choose well.”

Lucifer’s last words had an echo-y sound to them as he vanished right in front of Castiel’s eyes, leaving him in his grief and guilt by Dean’s lifeless side. Everything his brother told him raced around his head until he couldn’t bare it any longer. He crumpled down, his face pressed into Dean’s rapidly cooling chest, his body shaking with bone deep sobs. He needed to decide. He knew what he wanted right at that moment. He didn’t want to live without Dean, couldn’t possibly go on without him by his side. But he also couldn’t take his own life, it wasn’t right to all the people he failed and it would condemn him to hell. He needed to decide and all he could think of was: What would Dean Winchester do?


	4. Camp secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester has always been a man of many secrets, past and future.

**Camp secrets**

Dean was a little pissed at his future self because really, getting punched for things he didn’t even do yet? Not cool. A little heads up about his life style would have been nice. He wasn’t a saint in his own time, true, but at least he wouldn’t play with two girls at the same time, well… not like his future self did anyway.

So when Chuck nodded in answer to Risa’s question he was a little surprised. But he got even more surprised later on when he learned what really happened, because his future self wasn’t so much of a womanizer but a man with many secrets. And that was something Dean certainly could relate to.

It was Cas who let the cat out of the bag later on. He didn’t see why past Dean shouldn’t know or maybe he was too far gone from the drugs to really see the problem.

Dean hadn’t been with Jane that night that was just a cover. He actually had spent the night with Cas.

“It’s not like we were exclusive or anything, we just took the _more profound bond_ to a whole new level.” Cas chuckled and looked out on the road. “To be honest, up to this day I don’t really know what you… well the other you, are thinking. It’s just a mutual attraction, born from desperate times, I guess? He is a great leader, there’s no denying that but to be that he has to be a heartless bastard most of the time around here. A bond like our’s? Doesn’t fit in there, that’s why we kept our meetings quiet and secret. With me he can be himself for a couple of hours, he is able to put the mask he’s wearing every day down. I like that, love it even. And you don’t know it yet but the sex is awesome. You are a very passionate man, Dean Winchester. But one burdened with a cruel fate.”

He sighed and paused for a minute or two and Dean wondered if he should say something but didn’t know what. This information about his and Cas’ intimate relationship had sent his head swimming. It set so many things in action in his head and he surely would need a bit of time to sort all that out before he could think about what he should do with his own Cas.

“And Dean, I want you to know, I know how this mission will go, it partly was my idea. So don’t go and judge your future self to hard for it. As I said a cruel fate, but this could be our only shot in this war.” Cas glanced sideways and laughed quietly.

“But who am I talking to, you are the Dean from five years ago and of course you will be your biggest judge, it’s in your nature. Well, my Dean will know what to do. I’m sorry.” He grinned and concentrated on driving again.

Dean didn’t know what he should make of these last words then, it all clicked into place hours later when the fist of his future self connected with his face and he went down.


End file.
